The overall objective of this competing IMSD grant renewal from the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) is to increase the number of students from underrepresented groups in biomedical and behavioral research who complete the PhD, advance to competitive postdoctoral and academic positions, and make scientific advances as researchers, leaders, and educators. Our overall objective will be met through the following specific goals and measures: 1) To ensure that IMSD Fellows'research rotations in year one, and final lab placement are not only with renowned faculty in prestigious research programs, but also with mentors who are supportive of new students and sensitive to unique issues facing many minority students;2) To foster a sense of community among IMSD Fellows through group learning, social engagement, peer mentoring, group discussions with role models, and participation in community service, which will create a support network to promote the progression of the group as a whole;3) To improve IMSD Fellows'academic development by developing strong writing, reading, and communication skills in order to boost their competitiveness for extramural fellowships;increase their number of research and first-authored publications;and maximize their research career success;4) To facilitate Fellows'taking responsibility for their own career planning and development, by giving them tools and strategies to obtain a competitive postdoctoral position and academic appointment;5) To integrate all IMSD Fellows into the IMSD Program throughout their PhD study, by providing mentoring, group activities, academic, and career support;and to nurture a mindset that will encourage IMSD Fellows to serve as mentors, lead by example, and support IMSD and similar programs throughout their academic careers. Robust evaluation of measurable objectives, milestones and outcomes will help create a more diverse population of future scientific leaders. The proposed project is closely aligned with the mission of the NIGMS/MORE/MBRS to create effective academic development programs to prepare students underrepresented in biomedical or behavioral science for research careers and leadership positions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed program will broaden opportunities for underrepresented students to participate in biomedical and behavioral research and to successfully complete their PhD at UCSF. It is important for California to educate those who are more representative of our citizenry where minorities are in the majority. With multi-faceted support systems this proposed program will help create tomorrow's scientific leaders.